Vanishing Shadows
by LondonLovesTea
Summary: God said that things have to get worse in order to get better… I never though the world could get this bad. Although there may be some benefits to this, even if they may not last that long…. In the world I played in it seemed like it was always perfect, nothing could ever hurt me…. I had never been so wrong… OC/OC/OC (No Asuna or Kirito) R&R Love
1. Prologue: New Beginnings

**Prologue: New Beginnings**

* * *

My name is Akira Yumiko, but everyone called me Chi as a nickname, they said it was because I was ruthless when it came to playing video games or MMORPG's. I had long brown hair that stopped at my waist and my bangs went over my left eye a little, but that wasn't what was strange about me, it was my eyes. They were red, and not like the beautiful color of red, but the color of blood. Its how I got my nickname, Chi means blood so I guess I was named to kill. I didn't mind it one bit.

I was sitting at my desk with my feet up, I was reading the manual to a new game I got, learning everything I could about the game, I was one of the rare 1000 Beta Testers that got to go into the game, to be able to try it. It was fun, it was so absolutely perfect. It didn't even seem like reality compared to that world, I wanted to go back. The announcement for the games release was all over the news, I was listening to it with some music in the background. I looked over to my clock, it was 12:55 PM. I shut my Manual and closed out of the screens. I grabbed my NerveGear helmet and put it on, then I plugged it in and shut the battery pack and put in the game. I laid down on my bed flat with my arms kept to my sides. Then it powered on and I smiled.

"Link Start!"

And then it began, and I had no clue what I was getting myself into... But even to this day...

I don't regret it.

* * *

**Hello everyone and welcome to my version of SAO, i have just finished the series and i knew a friend who did an SAO RP with me once and it turned out amazingly so from now on I'm going to try to update this as often as possible, there will be NO Kirito or Asuna in this story I'm sorry its just an OC/OC/OC no Yaoi, no Yumi, and no adult sexuality. There will be fluff and kissing in later chapters and a love triangle. If you want to know what inspired me to do this story it was the song (All Gone (No Escape) By: Sam Yung) You can find it on i will be posting pictures for this story. R&R for me if you can favorite and share it with friends. **

**Love & Hugs~! London**


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends and Journeys

**Chapter 1: New Friends and Journeys**

* * *

"Link Start!"

Hearing: OK!

Taste: OK!

Sight: OK!

Touch: OK!

Smell: OK!

Language: Japanese

User name: ********

Password: ***********

* * *

When I opened my eyes I was staring at the ground, I could see the graphic particles used in making then I lifted my hands up to where I could see them, I clenched them and then unclenched them. I could feel my hands, the wind around me, I could smell the virtual flowers in the air, and I looked up. Everyone was entering the game now cheering on Sword Art Online, I went near a fountain and sat down on the ledge, then I opened my map, I wanted to head to the next village over to start the quest line, I closed down the map and opened my inventory and started to equip what I needed and un-equip what I didn't. By the time I was done I was wearing a dark red shirt with a leather chest protector over it, then I had a leather skirt with chain mail underneath, I had on some thigh high white socks and I had some leather leg protectors with sheaths in them on my thighs and the boots attached to them starting at mid-thigh, the boots had a small heal but it was small enough to where I didn't trip over myself.

I had two daggers in my thigh sheathes and a quiver on my back, and I was holding my special bow. Then I also had a sword on my hip if I needed it.

"Alright, time to start." I said with a small smile, then I raced towards the nearest exit to get to the next village safely and easily I turned a corner before someone called out to me, I stopped and looked behind me and some middle aged person was running towards me. He stopped and smiled at me.

"You look like you've been playing a while! Were you a beta tester?" he asked.

"Yeah, I played Beta." I responded, the wind picked up blowing my long black hair around me that I picked for my character, my green eyes piercing and bright.

"Do you think you could help me with the basics? Please!?" he begged me coming a little closer, to which, I backed away from. I held my hands up and gave him a closed eye nervous smile.

"I-I guess…." I said with a little hesitation. He smiled brightly then took my arm and dragged me to the outside region. He got out his sword and I pulled out mine.

"By the way." He said, "I'm Klein!" he finished with a lopsided grin, I smiled back softly.

"I'm Akira but everyone calls me Chi. Now you're going to want to make sure you used your sword skill and when you feel it build up release it at your enemy with the motion sensor you can't miss." I said charging up an attack then racing at an enemy, slicing it in half, effectively killing it. I put my sword back in my sheath and looked back at him. I laughed as he got head butted in the crotch and doubled over in a fake pain. "You can't feel pain remember now try what I did." I said helping him up. He got up and drew his sword and started going over the steps I showed him, then I saw his sword start to glow red, then he released it at the boar and killed it.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled while doing a stupid pose, "Yata!"

"Good job!" I said giving him a high-five, which he returned. "Unfortunately, those boars are about as low as slimes in other MMO's." From that sentence he almost lost his smile but then quickly recovered.

"Really? That seemed like a low level boss to me." To which I just shook my head at and we started to level together just killing boars and other low level monsters.

TIME SKIP

We were relaxing on a hill where nothing could attack us, it was sunset in the game which meant it was the same outside in reality, to be honest I didn't want to go back and face the wrath of my stupid abusive drunk father…. Whatever off topic….

"So Klein are you ready to go and kill some more?" I asked sitting up, he opened his eyes peeking at me.

"Yeah totally! Except…" and just as he said that his stomach grumbled loudly and I laughed. "I'm hungry…"

"Yeah the food here only makes you feel full."

"Yeah but I ordered a Pizza and Ginger Ale to be delivered at 5:30!" he said again with that stupid grin.

"Wow your pretty prepared." He smiled at me and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I'll eat and come back then we can hang out more!" he said getting up. "Well Ja-ne Chi!" he said opening up the menu, I turned my back ready to go get a room at an Inn, and then I heard Klein. "Ehh? There's no Log Out button…"

"It's in the main menu look closer." I said coming up behind him. Then I saw that there really wasn't a Log Out button, I turned and then opened my menu and looked and saw that there was no Log Out button. Before I could say anything else we were both transported to the Town of Beginnings in the main square, as was everyone else from the game. "A forced teleport…?" I said then a warning noise caught my attention, as did it everyone else.

Warning

Then after what was maybe three annoying warning sirens the entire sky was covered with them, then it started leaking blood. I put my hand over my mouth in terror as the giant pile of blood formed into what looked like a hooded cult leader, but it wasn't. It was the Game Master. People around me started mumbling something about it but I was only listening to the thing that was right in front of me.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online, as you can see there is no Log Out button, but it is not an error or bug with the game, I repeat it is not an error. I wanted to thank you for joining the game, and all 10000 of you shall help me. You cannot leave the game from the inside nor can anyone remove you from the game. If you try to take the NerveGear off it will send a microwave wave into your head frying your brain, so far 213 people have tried doing this and all of them have been reported dead. Ohh and check your inventory I have a gift you all of you." At this point tears were prickling my eyes, I was shaking trying to keep them in as I looked in horror as I opened my inventory and pulled out a mirror, when I looked at it I saw my avatar then everyone glowed with a blue light and so did I. I looked back in the mirror and saw I had my long brown hair and red eyes, I dropped it. Then I looked up to see it pull up news articles' of the deaths, and incidents. "so it is a good thing you, you do not have to worry about the same trying to happen to you, all of your bodies have been put in the nicest hospitals and are now under close watch by the best doctors and professionals. Let me just tell you this, there is only one way to escape the game, it is to finish all 100 floors and beat all 100 bosses. I am **Akihiko Kayaba **the creator of SAO, and also if you die in game, you will also die in reality, I wish all of you good luck." Then he was gone. Kayaba…. I backed into a person who held me steadily by my shoulders, tears were pouring out of my eyes but I didn't make a sound, then the person that was holding me steady quietly dragged me into an alleyway and let me sink down on a wall with whoever it was kneeling in front of me, it gripped my shoulders again.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, I knew it was a male by the sound of his voice, I nodded very slowly and shakily. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked me again. And I shrugged my shoulders sniffing loudly, my head still down thinking of the incident. I was honestly scared. "What's your name?"

"Akira." I didn't bother telling him my nickname because I didn't want to bother, I was sick of blood at this point, utterly disgusted by it fully and completely.

"Akira, I'm Sasuke, it's nice to meet you." He said, and I finally looked up and I gasped, he had brown eyes and black hair, he had a clean cut face, and looked like he was about 17, he was built but not to the point where it was overdone, he was wearing all black and I admitted it, he was kinda cute. "I like your eyes, they remind me of fire, burning with passion." He said while flashing me a warm smile, I blushed.

"T-Thanks." I said looking away.

"Can you stand up? We need to get out of here." He said helping me up before he even asked me, I got up and removed myself out of his grip. "Now if we hit up the next town over, we can catch the XP and cash before anyone, the grounds surrounding this area will be completely whipped clean before we can hit the block. Akira, if you want, come with me. We can form a party and watch each-others back-

"Sasuke, c'mon everyone's waiting for you, who's this?" another person said, I looked up at him, and again I was shocked, he had a dirty blonde hair, and green eyes that seemed to look through my soul, I shivered and Sasuke looked over to me and raised and eyebrow basically asking 'Are you okay?' and I just nodded.

"This is Akira, she's a Beta Tester. She's kinda shaken up about the whole thing." Sasuke said, gripping one of my shoulders. "I was offering her a spot in the guild, she hasn't given me an answer, Itachi." So his name was Itachi… "Akira, what do you say." He said looking at me. I pushed his hand off, and picked myself up then I stood up and looked at them.

"Look I appreciate the offer, but I would rather go it alone." I said trying to walk away but then Sasuke grabbed my wrist. "Sasuke, let go. This isn't the first time I've soloed an RPG…."

"No but it's the first time a game can kill you…. Akira don't be stupid." He said tightening his grip.

"I'm not, I don't want anyone else killed. And, why do you care so much, you barely just met me…." I said, and suddenly I felt him let go.

"I-I saw your reaction and it made me think that-

"What I was scared? I'm terrified of this game. But, I think I'm going to decline your offer, Sasuke, Itachi. Arigato for it though, Ja-ne." I said, walking away, and before Sasuke could reach me again, I vanished into the shadows.

When I came back from the vanish I was outside the city, I took off in a run towards the next town, a wolf spawned in front of me, I pulled out my daggers, and I charged at it.

"Haaaaaaaaa!" I charged at it and sliced it in half, killing it. I pulled out my bow putting my dagger away in a second and shot at the next obstical. I wouldn't let this game beat me, I would beat it and finish the game. This was war.

* * *

**There you go guys i hope you liked it! I will be putting up a character Data Base soon with pictures and stats soon well Ja-ne!**

**Love&Hugs~! London**


End file.
